Le Fauteuil Abandonné
by Sanashiya
Summary: On ne se rend compte de la valeur des choses que lorsqu'on les a perdues. Erik en avait déjà bien conscience, depuis Cuba, mais le concept n'a jamais été plus clair que maintenant, alors que Charles se fait enlever sous ses yeux, et qu'il ne reste que son fauteuil roulant, abandonné dans la rue. Il est temps pour lui de faire un choix : subir ou agir ? (SS 2019 Collectif Noname)


Salut tout le monde ! Fiou, ça faisait un bail que je n'avais plus rien écrit. Je reviens donc avec ce Secret Santa 2019-2020 du Collectif Noname, pooouuuuur... **Nalou** ! Joyeux Noël ma chère Nalounette ! J'espère de tout mon cœur que ce ch'tit cadeau te plaira.

Merci infiniment à Nalou et Kae pour avoir organisé ce Secret Santa comme des boss. (Pas des bosses.) Vous roxxez, les filles !

Merci à Ongi pour m'avoir aidé à trouver des idées quand je galérais comme toute bonne galérienne qui n'a pas écrit depuis plus d'un an. (Un an moins trois jours, en fait, si j'en crois la date de publication de mon dernier Secret Santa.)

Pour cette histoire, la timeline X-Men me donne des migraines pas possibles, partez donc du principe que ça se passe après Cuba, avant DOFP, mais que Wolverine a déjà son squelette de métal, et fermez les yeux si vous voyez des bourdes !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le Fauteuil Abandonné**

.

Erik fixe sa tasse de café fumante sans la voir. Sur le mur en face de lui, à l'intérieur du salon de thé, l'horloge indique 18h29. Le murmure indistinct des conversations des clients l'enveloppe comme un cocon. Sous la lumière jaune des lampadaires, dehors, la neige tombe en flocons silencieux, qui viennent mourir avec un dernier scintillement sur le tapis déjà blanc qui recouvre le trottoir.

Comme à chaque fois, Erik se demande ce qu'il fait là. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas cinquante mille choses à gérer, des mutants à mater, des rébellions à organiser, des gouvernements à tourmenter. Et pourtant, alors qu'il n'a jamais une minute à lui, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se retrouver assis dans ce café chaque semaine, à la même heure, à perdre son temps.

Il aimerait se convaincre que c'est juste parce que le café est bon, ici – mais c'est probablement la pire excuse qu'il ait jamais imaginée.

Comme au ralenti, la grande aiguille de l'horloge bascule sur le "30". Au loin, un carillon résonne. Erik resserre les mains sur sa tasse chaude, et relève les yeux vers la rue, de l'autre côté de la vitre.

À 18h32 exactement, Charles apparaît sur le seuil de la maison d'en face. Il lève le nez vers le ciel, et fronce les sourcils en regardant la rue. Erik ne lit pas dans les pensées, lui, mais il sait très bien ce que Charles se dit en cet instant précis. La neige, c'est bien joli, mais ça rend son fauteuil roulant difficile à manier. Il a déjà eu tellement de mal à trouver un psy avec une satanée rampe d'accès et un ascenseur.

Comme à chaque fois, Erik se demande comment Charles fait pour ne pas entendre la force de ses pensées. Il n'a même pas son casque – il se contente de rester là, derrière la vitre, et de le regarder. Ça ne signifie rien, bien sûr. C'est juste une façon d'apaiser sa culpabilité, de se dire que Charles est là et qu'il va bien – enfin, _plus ou moins bien,_ il suppose, d'où le psy. La première fois, alors qu'il prenait _vraiment_ un café dans cette boutique par hasard et qu'il a vu Charles, il a manqué de s'étrangler. Une fois la voiture qui venait le récupérer partie, Erik s'est précipité à la porte fermée pour voir la plaque – John Thomson, psychiatre.

Ça parait logique. N'importe qui va voir un psychiatre, de nos jours, alors il suppose qu'un homme qui s'est fait tirer dessus par son ex-meilleur ami, qui a perdu sa sœur adoptive et l'usage de ses jambes et qui est devenu alcoolique a autant de bonnes raisons qu'un autre d'y aller à son tour.

Parfois, Erik se dit que s'il est là, dans ce salon de thé banal, à observer chaque semaine Charles qui sort de son rendez-vous, c'est pour avoir l'illusion qu'ils sont encore amis, tous les deux, qu'ils se fréquentent encore. Mais les seules nouvelles qu'il obtient de loin en loin lui viennent de Raven, qui lui viennent de Hank, et Hank n'a jamais rien compris à Charles, de toute façon.

(Mais il ne lui a pas tiré dessus, donc c'est un bon point pour lui, il suppose.)

Et à chaque fois, lorsque la voiture arrive et que Hank descend, qu'il aide Charles à monter sur le siège et qu'il range ensuite le fauteuil dans le coffre, à chaque fois, lorsqu'Erik regarde la voiture partir, il se demande pourquoi il fait ça, et à chaque fois, au moins un objet en métal dans le salon de thé finit tordu.

Mais c'est comme ça. Observer Charles trente secondes une fois par semaine constitue la seule réelle façon qu'il a de savoir s'il va bien, et il ferait mieux de s'y habituer, au bout d'un moment. Il sait bien que Charles n'a pas la moindre envie de le voir faire un retour en fanfare dans sa vie, et même si c'était le cas, il est parti _pour une raison._ Il a du mal à s'en rappeler quand il voit le visage de Charles, la première personne qui lui ait jamais tendu la main, et il se souvient toujours de leur amitié fusionnelle avec un terrible instant de nostalgie, mais quand il rentre chez lui, il se souvient que le joug de l'humanité pèse toujours sur les mutants, et que ce n'est pas en marchant main dans la main avec eux que ses semblables seront libres. La peur et la force sont les seules solutions, et Charles ne le comprendra jamais. _Voilà_ pourquoi il est parti.

Et même si son ami lui manque, il refuse de renier ses convictions.

Alors c'est tout ce qu'il s'autorise : observer Charles pendant quelques instants, tous les jeudis à 18h30.

— Vous désirez autre chose, monsieur ?

Erik lève les yeux vers la serveuse qui tient la cafetière dans les mains. Elle a un joli sourire, et elle le regarde de façon suggestive, les yeux étincelants, et Erik la jauge pendant quelques instants, avant de décider qu'il n'a pas trop la tête à ça, en ce moment. Alors il fait non de la tête, même s'il n'aurait pas dit non à un peu de café, et elle hausse les épaules, un geste charmant qui lui ferait presque regretter son refus. Puis elle s'éloigne, et Erik tourne à nouveau son regard vers Charles.

Une voiture s'est arrêtée à côté de lui. Mais ce n'est pas Hank qui en sort, cette fois, mais deux hommes qu'Erik n'a jamais vus. Avec une rapidité impressionnante, ils lui posent un casque sur la tête (le même genre de casque que celui qu'Erik a récupéré de Shaw pour se protéger des télépathes), ils l'enlèvent de son fauteuil, ils le mettent dans le véhicule et repartent aussitôt.

Erik se lève d'un coup et plaque son nez et ses mains contre la vitre. Là-bas, sur le trottoir, le fauteuil gît abandonné, tandis que la voiture s'éloigne.

Pendant un instant qui semble durer un siècle, les rouages grincent dans le cerveau d'Erik. Ce n'était pas Hank, certes, mais c'était peut-être des amis de Charles, qu'Erik ne connaît pas. Si pressés d'aller quelque part qu'ils ont négligé de prendre le fauteuil avec eux, mais quelqu'un viendra le rechercher ensuite.

Des amis de Charles… qui lui mettent un casque anti-télépathie.

Erik se rassoit, les mains moites. Il sait que de toutes ses hypothèses, c'est la plus impensable qui est la plus probable : Charles s'est fait enlever. Il aurait pu agir, d'ailleurs il pourrait toujours. La voiture est là-bas, au fond de la rue. D'ici, il pourrait la soulever et la ramener à lui comme un aimant… mais il ne le fait pas. Ce ne sont pas ses affaires, après tout.

La voiture disparaît au loin, hors du champ de vision d'Erik. À l'instant, où elle disparaît, revenant sur sa décision, il se lève d'un bond et tend la main pour la faire revenir ; mais c'est trop tard – son esprit se referme sur du vide.

Il reste là comme ça, debout, la main tendue, pendant ce qui lui semble durer une éternité. Charles s'est fait enlever. C'est acté, cette fois.

Un crissement se fait entendre, et la voiture de Hank, la vraie, s'arrête devant le trottoir. Lorsqu'il sort, il fixe le fauteuil abandonné, puis il jette des regards tout autour de lui, l'air d'abord confus, puis inquiet, puis paniqué. Il crie "Chaaaarles !" et Charles ne répond pas, forcément. Il passe un coup de fil, puis un autre, puis un troisième, et à chaque fois, son visage pâlit d'un cran.

Pendant ce temps, Erik se rassoit lentement. Il sent son cœur qui tambourine dans sa poitrine. Charles a été enlevé. Théoriquement, ce n'est pas son problème. Tous deux filent sur deux routes parallèles qui ne se toucheront plus jamais ; c'est le problème de Hank, là-bas, de l'autre côté de la rue, qui s'époumone aux quatre vents en criant leur nom de son ami. Erik porte la tasse à ses lèvres sans se rendre compte qu'elle est vide. Hank est là. Hank va faire le nécessaire.

…Hank ? Faire le nécessaire ? Depuis quand est-ce que cet idiot est capable de prendre quoi que ce soit en charge ? Dix ans s'écouleront et Charles sera toujours retenu par ceux qui l'ont capturé. S'il n'est pas mort avant.

Mais ça ne le regarde pas, s'oblige-t-il à penser. Ce ne sont pas ses affaires. Charles et lui ne sont plus des ennemis. Il devrait être soulagé, même, de voir un obstacle à son plan disparaître de sa route.

Il devrait.

Sur le trottoir, Hank remballe le fauteuil et le range dans le coffre, puis il s'installe à nouveau côté conducteur et démarre. Même à travers la vitre, Erik parvient à distinguer son expression effarée.

Le véhicule s'éloigne dans la direction opposée à celle que les kidnappeurs de Charles ont prise. En fait, Hank est arrivé si peu de temps après le méfait qu'ils ont probablement dû se croiser. L'ironie.

Erik reste assis à sa place sans bouger pendant un long moment. Il a des choses à faire, ce soir. Des mutants à rencontrer, des stratégies de mission à élaborer. Mais toutes ses pensées sont parasitées par Charles, et la vision de ces hommes en train de le soulever de son fauteuil, qui tourne en boucle dans sa tête. Il distingue encore leurs traits, leurs expressions de sombre satisfaction.

Ce ne sont pas ses affaires. _Ce ne sont pas ses affaires._

Il voit les yeux agrandis par la surprise de Charles, avant qu'il ne disparaisse à l'arrière de l'auto.

— Merde ! grogne-t-il.

Si la situation était inversée, Charles partirait à sa recherche. En fait, si la situation était inversée, Charles n'aurait jamais gâché quelques précieuses secondes à hésiter avant de chercher à retenir la voiture. Il aurait trouvé l'esprit du conducteur et lui aurait intimé illico presto de faire demi-tour, et l'enlèvement serait devenu un non-enlèvement.

Mais la situation est telle qu'elle est, et elle reflète bien leur relation, finalement. Charles a toujours fait passer Erik en premier, et Erik a toujours laissé Charles se faire blesser sans réagir. Cette fois ne sera qu'une de ces nombreuses fois où il ne s'est pas montré à la hauteur.

Et puis non, pense-t-il brutalement, en se relevant. Il est peut-être trop tard pour faire revenir la voiture, mais il n'est pas trop tard pour retrouver Charles. Et tout seul, il s'en sortira probablement mieux que cet abruti de Hank et son école de mutants prépubères.

Il part à sa recherche.

.

_Il nage. Il nage dans un néant cotonneux. Il nage dans un océan bleu-vert qui n'existe pas. Des sensations, des images, des voix traversent parfois son monde, mais il n'a pas le temps de les saisir qu'elles ont déjà disparu. Il ne sait pas combien de temps s'écoule ainsi, dans cet infini sans ciel ni terre, d'ailleurs il ne sait même pas ce que le temps signifie. Parfois, la notion effleure son esprit, il l'a sur le bout de la langue, comme un rêve dont on peine à se rappeler des derniers filaments au réveil. Puis une sensation passe, et il perd le fil. _

_Il n'aime pas les sensations. Dans son cocon d'immensité, la douleur n'existe pas, sauf durant ces sensations. Pendant un millième de seconde, son esprit est électrisé, et le néant disparaît, et les images lui sautent aux yeux, celle d'un mur carrelé, d'un chariot recouvert d'équipement médical et de deux hommes qui l'observent de près – et d'autres, derrière une vitre réfléchissante. Il ne les voit pas, ces hommes, mais il a senti leur esprit en arrivant, et là, durant ce millième de seconde, il se rappelle de leur présence. Il se rappelle de tout. Il se rappelle qu'il attendait sur ce trottoir, sous la neige, que Hank arrive, et que ses mains étaient froides, et que la séance ne s'était pas bien passée, et qu'il avait encore parlé d'Erik, et que son esprit lui avait joué des tours, car il avait eu l'impression de l'apercevoir, là-bas, dans un café de l'autre côté de la rue, en train de commander, les yeux levés vers une serveuse, et ce n'était probablement pas lui, mais c'était suffisant pour son cerveau se fige, et c'est cette immobilité cérébrale qui l'a rendu incapable de réagir lorsque les hommes sont arrivés et qu'ils l'ont emmené dans leur voiture. On l'a mis ici, sur cette chaise de dentiste, attaché aux mains et aux jambes (l'ironie), et on lui a donné des coups de poing pour le faire taire, puis des chocs électriques, et on lui a enfoncé une aiguille dans le bras lorsqu'il ne se taisait toujours pas. _

_Et il s'est tu. _

_Et la sensation passe, et il retombe immédiatement dans le néant, où il oublie tout ce qu'il a vu, tout ce qu'il a vécu, tout ce qu'il senti, il oublie jusqu'à son nom. Il ne reste qu'un vague sentiment d'inconfort qu'il n'est pas en mesure de comprendre. _

.

Putain, se dit Erik, si Charles était là, il pourrait se retrouver lui-même avec Cerebro. Quelle merde.

Mais ce n'est pas la peine de pleurer sur ce qu'on ne peut pas changer. Erik a appris cette leçon très tôt dans sa vie, et il continue à l'appliquer avec fidélité dans tous les aspects de sa vie. Passer à l'action est le meilleur moyen d'effacer ses regrets.

Pourtant, ses pensées se bousculent. Il ne sait pas par où commencer, il ne sait pas où aller. Il a bien relevé le numéro de la plaque d'immatriculation de la voiture, mais même s'il ne s'agit pas d'un véhicule volé, ce dont il doute, aller à la police humaine lui donne des frissons de dégoût, et il n'aura pas de résultats avant des jours. Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas un mutant doté du pouvoir de cataloguer les plaques minéralogiques en fonction de leurs propriétaires ? Erik secoue la tête. Ses semblables sont des mutants, pas des robots.

La première chose à faire est de contacter Raven. Lorsqu'il lui arrive d'être dans cet état, avec les mains qui tremblent et les pensées en vrac (un état de panique, pourrait-il admettre s'il avait moins de fierté), Raven est particulièrement douée pour le calmer. Même si c'est son frère qui a été enlevé, il sait qu'elle gèrera la situation avec un calme et un détachement qu'il est incapable de ressentir pour l'instant.

Alors il entre dans une cabine téléphonique, insère des pièces et compose son numéro. Les deux premières fois, la ligne sonne dans le vide, et il lâche un juron. Il hèle un taxi sans même avoir une idée de destination, et en désespoir de cause, il donne le nom de la rue à côté de son repaire. Par un extraordinaire hasard, dans la troisième rue que le taxi emprunte, il aperçoit Raven en train de marcher vivement sur le trottoir, sous sa forme ennuyeuse d'humaine. Il fait signe au chauffeur de s'arrêter à côté d'elle, et ouvre la porte.

— Pas trop tôt ! s'exclame-t-il sans même dire bonjour ou bonsoir (et d'une voix si forte qu'il fait sursauter le chauffeur).

Il sait que Raven ne se formalisera pas. En fait, Raven se formalise si peu qu'elle se précipite vers lui, et monte à côté de lui dans le taxi, qui repart.

— Erik ! Mon frère a été enlevé !

Les nouvelles vont vite, pense Erik avec amertume.

— Je sais, grogne-t-il.

— Comment ça, tu sais déjà ? Mais c'est Hank lui-même qui vient de me l'apprendre. Enfin, il n'en est pas sûr, mais il dit qu'il ne sait pas où il pourrait être allé, et…

— Raven. Charles a été enlevé. Je l'ai vu. J'étais là.

Deux exclamations horrifiées lui répondent ; l'une à sa droite, l'autre sur le siège de devant. Erik jette un regard furieux au chauffeur, qui se dépêche de se reconcentrer sur la route.

— Tu étais là ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait ?

— Je n'ai pas eu le temps, ment Erik. Je l'ai vu de l'autre côté de la rue, j'ai tourné les yeux deux minutes pour parler à quelqu'un, et quand je me suis retourné vers lui, il n'était plus là. Il n'y avait plus que son fauteuil.

— Oh mon dieu, balbutie Raven. Charles !

Au temps pour le calme et le détachement.

— Raven, je pars à sa recherche. Tu viens avec moi ?

— Toi ? Tu pars à sa recherche ?

— Qu'est-ce que ça a de si étrange ?

Raven le regarde d'un air sidéré, puis lâche un rire un peu hystérique.

— _Qu'est-ce que ça a d'étrange ?_ Bonne question, Erik, qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'étrange dans le fait que tu partes à la recherche d'un type que tu as trahi, blessé et laissé tomber comme une vieille chaussette ? Vous étiez peut-être amis à l'époque, mais plus maintenant, alors pourquoi ?

Chacun de ses mots se plante comme une pique dans le cœur d'Erik. Il lui faut un instant avant de répondre :

— On est peut-être ennemis, maintenant, mais je l'estime quand même.

— Je ne vois pas le rapport.

Est-ce qu'ils sont vraiment obligés de perdre du temps à parler de ses motivations pour aller sauver Charles ? (D'autant plus qu'il n'a pas envie d'examiner le sujet de trop près.)

— Je me fiche que tu voies où est le rapport, lâche-t-il sèchement. Dis-moi seulement si tu viens avec moi.

— Oui, oui, bien sûr. Par où on commence ?

— J'ai le numéro de la voiture, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il nous serve à quelque chose. Je n'ai que la description des kidnappeurs et du véhicule, il faudra commencer par ça.

Il y a une autre pause.

— La description des kidnappeurs ? Je croyais qu'ils étaient partis pendant que tu ne regardais pas.

Oh, bordel. S'il était en pleine possession de ses moyens, Erik ne commettrait pas ce genre de bourde de débutant. Un lampadaire à côté duquel ils passent dans la rue se tord brusquement sous l'effet de sa colère, et le chauffeur fait un écart sous l'effet de surprise.

— Ok, je les ai vus, d'accord ? explose-t-il. Je les ai vus le kidnapper ! J'ai vu leurs visages et leur voiture. J'étais tellement choqué que je n'ai pas réagi. Ils ont emmené Charles, et je n'ai pas réagi. Voilà pourquoi je veux le retrouver. Parce que j'aurais pu les arrêter et que je ne l'ai pas fait, et que je le regrette. Tu comprends, maintenant ?

Étrangement, son éclat d'humeur parvient à calmer Raven.

— Oui. Je comprends, Erik. On va le retrouver, ne t'inquiète pas.

— Et Hank ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

— Il va le chercher de son côté. Je lui ai proposé mon aide, mais il a dit non. Il préfère faire à sa façon. On va faire ce qu'on peut de la nôtre.

Crétin de Hank, songe-t-il pour la millième fois.

— Où est-ce qu'on va ? demande-t-il. On retourne… là-bas ?

Par "là-bas", il veut dire "à la planque", mais c'est toujours compliqué de dire le mot "planque" dans un taxi sans que le chauffeur ne s'imagine des choses très louches. Ce que celui d'Erik est déjà en train de faire, s'il en croit la façon dont la voiture tourne soudainement pour se garer. Erik, surpris, lève les yeux vers le chauffeur, qui lui indique avec le pouce de regarder par la fenêtre.

Ils se trouvent juste en face d'un commissariat de police. Une destination qu'il n'a pas le moins du monde demandée.

— Oui, on va commencer par interroger nos amis, dit Raven d'une voix faible, tellement perturbée qu'elle n'a même pas remarqué l'endroit où ils sont.

Erik jette un regard assassin au chauffeur (qui se retourne immédiatement vers le volant, le visage pâle comme un linge), puis il prend une profonde inspiration,

— Ok, on fait comme ça. Roulez, ajoute-t-il sèchement à l'attention du chauffeur. L'adresse que je vous ai donnée tout à l'heure. Et mêlez-vous de vos fesses.

Dieu, qu'il est difficile de ne pas tuer les gens, parfois.

.

_Il rêve. Il rêve de plus en plus fréquemment, maintenant, mais chaque fois qu'un rêve apparaît, il a depuis longtemps oublié le précédent, et c'est comme s'il découvrait quelque chose de neuf à chaque fois. _

_Bien sûr, ces rêves ne sont que des images vagues qui traversent son esprit, des voix, des rires, des mots, des odeurs, mais c'est toujours plus que le néant dans lequel il flottait avant. Chaque perception lui donne l'impression que son esprit s'éveille légèrement, et même si ce n'est probablement que ça – une impression – c'est quelque chose qui l'apaise. _

_De temps à autre, il ressent toujours ces pics de douleur inexpliqués, qui chassent de sa tête tout début de pensée, mais il les oublie juste après, alors ça n'a pas d'importance. Et même si le rêve recommence du début ensuite, il ne s'en rend pas compte. _

_Au moins, il rêve._

.

Raven observe Erik attentivement pendant qu'il explique, comme si c'était la première fois – et pourtant, ça fait déjà la dixième personne de leur connaissance qu'ils vont voir et à qui il décrit l'apparence des ravisseurs.

Pour être honnête, Erik compte beaucoup sur cette visite en particulier. Angel, Banshee, Darwin, d'accord – ils ne pouvaient probablement pas faire grand-chose pour les aider. Mais Emma et Azazel, c'est différent. Peut-être. Il espère, en tout cas. Surtout en ce qui concerne Emma, car Azazel le lui dit sans détour :

— Je peux me téléporter. Dans des endroits que je connais, que je peux imaginer, que je peux voir. Mais je ne peux pas me téléporter auprès de quelqu'un sans savoir où il est.

Erik s'en doutait, ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'être terriblement déçu. Malgré tout, il ajoute :

— Et si on découvre où il est ? Tu pourrais nous aider à nous téléporter là-bas ?

— À voir, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Sous le regard insistant d'Erik, il ajoute :

— Je te dis, je ne peux pas me téléporter quelque part sans savoir vaguement à quoi ça ressemble.

— Même si tu pouvais, est-ce que tu le ferais ?

Car c'est la véritable question, ici. Charles était l'ami d'Erik, mais pour tous les autres, pour tous ses compères, c'est l'Ennemi. Non, rectifions ; il ne faut pas se tromper de cible. L'Ennemi, le vrai, ce sont les humains, leurs désirs simplistes et leurs haines irrationnelles. Charles, lui, est l'Obstacle, celui qui empêche de mener le bon peuple vers une liberté bien méritée. Et Erik ne peut s'en vouloir qu'à lui-même, puisqu'il n'arrête pas lui-même de le répéter.

Azazel l'observe pendant un moment. Erik reste silencieux. Après toutes ces années, il n'a jamais su déchiffrer ses expressions, et il ne sait absolument pas à quoi il pense.

Finalement, Azazel hausse une épaule nonchalamment.

— Est-ce que c'est nécessaire ? C'est un obstacle en moins à notre cause.

Oh, Erik regrette, comme il regrette. Presque tous ses choix depuis Cuba, en cet instant, il les regrette amèrement.

— Et si je te disais que c'est important pour moi ?

Une autre pause, qui semble durer un siècle, puis Azazel répond :

— Si c'est important pour toi, je le ferai, Erik.

— Merci, dit Erik en hochant simplement la tête pour ne pas montrer à quel point il est touché de la loyauté de ses amis.

(C'est plus que ce qu'il ne mérite, vraiment. Lui-même n'a jamais été un ami exemplaire.)

— Et toi, Emma ? demande-t-il en se tournant vers elle. Tu penses que tu pourrais le retrouver ? Tu as déjà senti ses ondes.

— Oui, quand il les projette, répond-elle immédiatement. Ou quand il utilise Cerebro. Là, comme ça, je ne suis pas sûre. Je ne sais même pas où chercher.

— Tu peux quand même essayer ?

Au moins, Emma n'hésite pas une seconde, ce qu'Erik n'oubliera pas. Elle hoche la tête et ferme les yeux. Pendant un long moment, la pièce (le salon de l'appartement où vit Emma) est totalement silencieuse, et Erik, Raven et Azazel gardent les yeux rivés sur elle pendant qu'elle laisse voguer son pouvoir à des kilomètres.

Puis, au bout d'un moment, elle relève la tête et ouvre les yeux, et Erik sait immédiatement ce qu'elle va dire.

— Désolée, Erik. Je ne le trouve pas.

Pour la première fois, une horrible pensée traverse Erik : et si ses kidnappeurs l'avaient tué ? Et si Charles était mort, à cause de lui, parce qu'il a hésité trop longtemps avant d'intervenir ?

Emma, bien entendu, parvient à lire dans ses pensées, et il ajoute :

— Il n'est pas mort, Erik.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? réplique-t-il peut-être un peu trop sèchement envers celle qui vient de l'aider sans conditions.

— Il a été kidnappé, rappelle-t-elle. S'ils le voulaient mort, ils l'auraient tué sur ce trottoir. Ils ont besoin de lui. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison, mais c'est le cas. Ils ne le tueront pas.

C'est ce qu'il y a de plus logique, en effet. Malheureusement, la logique et Erik ne sont pas copains, depuis l'enlèvement de Charles.

— Je continuerai à chercher, si tu veux, propose-t-elle. Et je te préviendrai si je détecte quelque chose, aussi infime soit-il. Et si jamais tu découvres où il est retenu, je peux t'aider, si tu as besoin de moi. Mais pour l'instant, je ne peux rien faire d'autre.

Une boule dans la gorge, à la fois de détresse et de reconnaissance, Erik hoche la tête.

— Je comprends. Merci, Emma.

Lorsqu'ils sortent de l'appartement, Erik a une profonde envie de hurler, ou de tout dévaster dans la rue, mais ses cours particuliers avec Charles, il y a bien longtemps, ont porté leurs fruits ("_entre la fureur et la sérénité_"), et il parvient à se contenir et à se retourner vers Raven.

— Et maintenant ?

Raven soupire.

— Aucune idée.

.

_Il marche. Il marche, et c'est comme ça qu'il parvient à se rappeler que c'est un rêve, parce qu'il n'a pas marché depuis ce qui lui semble être une éternité. Et pourtant, c'est tellement naturel, de mettre un pied devant l'autre, de basculer son poids, et d'avancer. C'est tellement simple. _

_Il marche dans un endroit qui n'est plus le néant dans lequel il nageait, mais qui n'est tout de même rien d'autre qu'un sol ocre sur lequel poser ses pieds et un ciel dans lequel il n'y a qu'une seule nuance de bleu. Mais qu'importe, il avance tout de même, car les vibrations qui remontent dans ses jambes à chaque fois qu'il tape le sol lui plaisent et l'apaisent, et le son de ses pas est le seul qu'il est capable de produire, car il ne se souvient plus vraiment comment faire pour parler, et ce silence qui l'entoure lui fait peur. _

_Alors il continue à marcher, même s'il ne sait pas où il va. _

.

Lorqu'Erik entre dans le bar, il a une désagréable impression de déjà-vu qui le ramène au jour où il est venu ici recruter avec Charles. Rien n'a changé, depuis cette époque ; la musique est la même, les chaises sont les mêmes, et Wolverine est assis à la même place, en train de fumer les mêmes cigares.

Et avant même de lui adresser la parole, Erik sait déjà qu'il va se faire rembarrer. Il tourne les talons, mais immédiatement, une main l'arrête.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande Raven.

Malgré l'apparence d'humaine blanche de peau qu'elle prend régulièrement pour ne pas attirer l'attention, ses yeux sont jaunes, et Erik sait qu'elle fait ça quand elle veut avoir l'air dangereuse ou quand elle exprime son mécontentement. En cet instant, il mise plutôt sur la dernière option.

Il hausse les épaules.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il va bien pouvoir nous apprendre ? persifle-t-il. Il va nous dire d'aller nous faire enculer, comme toujours.

Cette fois, Raven prend une expression surprise.

— Il t'a déjà dit ça ?

— Je te raconterai, marmonne-t-il.

Ils perdent du temps. Ça fait déjà 17 heures que Charles a été capturé, et Erik n'est pas plus proche qu'avant de trouver l'endroit où il est. Même si, selon Raven, il sera _un peu plus proche_ s'il parle à Wolverine.

— Je ne crois pas trop à ces racontars de voyante, ne peut-il s'empêcher de maugréer.

Raven, pas pour la première fois, et probablement pas pour la dernière non plus, lui jette un regard noir.

— Destiny ne ment pas. Ce n'est pas une voyante, c'est une _mutante_ avec des _pouvoirs de prédiction._ En plus, c'est notre seule chance.

— Ouais, ouais, grogne Erik.

Il ne connaissait pas du tout ladite Destinée avant aujourd'hui, jusqu'au moment où Raven l'avait attrapé par le bras, trois heures plus tôt, une lueur surprenante d'espoir sur le visage, considérant qu'ils avaient interrogé sans succès la moitié des mutants des États-Unis pour trouver quelqu'un qui puisse les aider.

— Je sais ! s'était exclamée Raven. Destiny ! C'est une de mes amies. Elle a le pouvoir de prédire le futur. Elle pourra peut-être nous aider.

Au moment même où elle disait ça, le téléphone sonnait dans la pièce, et elle levait les yeux vers Erik, choquée.

— C'est elle ! J'en suis sûre !

— Réponds, avait ordonné Erik.

Raven avait décroché, et la voix étrange de Destiny avait résonné aussitôt dans l'écouteur supplémentaire qu'Erik avait collé à son oreille.

— Bonjour, Raven. Bonjour, Erik. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez besoin de mon aide. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas en mesure de vous dire où se trouve votre ami, car je ne l'ai pas vu. Mais je sais où vous pourrez trouver quelqu'un qui vous donnera une piste. Il répond au nom de Wolverine, et il fréquente un bar qui s'appelle _The Last Hope. _Erik, tu l'as déjà vu. Allez lui parler. Il pourra vous aider.

Sans autre forme de procès, elle avait raccroché, et Raven et Erik avaient échangé un regard ; puis ils s'étaient précipités vers ce bar.

Maintenant, Erik comprend pourquoi Destiny a dit qu'il l'avait déjà vu. Ce nom, Wolverine, ne réveille rien de connu en lui, mais le visage désabusé de l'homme qui est assis au bar et son cigare fumant, par contre, lui rappellent beaucoup de souvenirs.

Erik serre les dents. Raven a raison : c'est leur seule chance, leur seule piste, aussi infime soit-elle, et il préfère encore se faire remballer une deuxième fois plutôt que de la laisser filer. On peut dire que le type a bien choisi le nom de son bar.

Il s'installe à côté de Wolverine, tandis que Raven prend le siège inoccupé de l'autre côté. L'homme jette un regard maussade d'un côté, puis de l'autre, et grogne :

— Pas intéressé.

— On n'est pas là pour vendre quoi que ce soit, dit Raven aussitôt. On est là parce qu'on cherche quelqu'un. Un de nos amis.

Wolverine hausse un sourcil.

— Toujours pas intéressé.

— C'est un mutant, chuchote Raven.

Même si le public a appris l'existence de leurs congénères, depuis Cuba, elle n'arrive pas encore tout à fait à se débarrasser de cette habitude qu'elle a prise de faire profil bas avec les humains.

— Et ?

— Et alors, intervient Erik, une mutante nous a dit que tu étais le seul à pouvoir nous aider. C'est Charles Xavier. Il dirigeait une école pour mutants, pendant un moment. Déjà entendu parler de lui ?

Wolverine mâchonne son cigare, ce qui irrite énormément Erik, mais pour une fois, il préfère tenir sa langue et ne rien dire pour ne pas le froisser (et l'empêcher de révéler peut-être une information capitale).

— Nope, connais pas, grommelle-t-il.

Et cette fois, Erik a _vraiment _envie de lui faire bouffer son cigare.

— Il a été kidnappé, s'exclame-t-il, et on veut le retrouver. Il a été enlevé par deux hommes, un type avec un costume noir, cheveux châtains, et un autre gars avec un uniforme militaire, pas mal de décorations, un béret de sergent, les cheveux bruns…

C'est le laïus habituel qu'il a sorti jusqu'ici à tous les mutants à qui lui et Raven ont parlé, mais cette fois, contrairement aux autres, la description fait mouche. Aussitôt, Wolverine change de posture. Il se redresse, repose son cigare sur le cendrier et se tourne vers Erik, l'air intéressé, cette fois. Et pas juste intéressé. Furieux, aussi, et choqué.

— Cheveux bruns, continue-t-il, rasé sur les côtés, petits yeux, lèvres fines, l'air sournois ?

Derrière lui, Raven est bouche bée, mais Erik ne se démonte pas.

— Exactement. J'en conclus que tu as une idée de qui il s'agit ?

— C'est Stryker ! s'exclame Wolverine en frappant du poing sur la table (quelques clients se retournent vers lui, surpris, mais il les ignore). William Stryker. Un beau salopard. Il hait les mutants et veut les exterminer jusqu'au dernier. C'est lui qui m'a fait ça.

Sur ces mots, il serre le poing devant lui, et Erik et Raven, ahuris, voient trois lames acérées sortir de sa peau.

— Ils t'ont… donné des griffes en métal ? dit Raven, stupéfaite.

— Non. Ils m'ont donné un squelette complet. Et pas juste en métal. En adamantium.

Même Erik ne peut s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil surpris. Intéressant.

— Cet enfoiré m'a pourri la vie, grogne Wolverine, et je me suis juré de le retrouver pour l'achever. Si votre copain a été enlevé par Stryker, c'est mauvais pour lui. C'est quoi, son pouvoir ?

— Il est télépathe. L'un des plus puissants au monde, répond Erik immédiatement.

Pour la première fois, Wolverine semble un peu perturbé.

— Stryker est un taré, dit-il, mais pire ; c'est un taré intelligent. Quand je me suis échappé de sa base, je l'ai entendu parler de la construction d'une machine qui permettrait de trouver tous les mutants à travers le monde et de les exterminer. Une Sentinelle, il appelait ça. Si jamais Stryker cherche à utiliser le pouvoir de votre pote…

— Charles, interrompt Erik.

— …Charles, reprend Wolverine en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, qui sait ce qu'ils peuvent bien être en train de lui faire.

— Il faut qu'on le trouve ! s'écrie Raven, affolée. Où est-ce qu'on peut le trouver ?

— C'est tout le problème, grogne Wolverine. Je l'ai cherché pendant des années sans pouvoir lui mettre la main dessus.

— Tu étais seul, dit Erik fermement. On est nombreux. On le trouvera.

— Dans ce cas, je viens avec vous, déclare Wolverine.

Erik le jauge pendant un instant, puis il hausse les épaules. Il a du métal dans tout le corps, après tout. Il ne sera pas bien dur à maîtriser en cas de problème.

.

_Il pense. Pour la première fois, il projette son esprit vers des pensées qui lui semblent concrètes, réelles, et ces pensées changent le décor autour de lui, petit à petit. Il n'est plus sur un sol ocre, mais sur une pelouse verte, en haut d'une colline, et de l'autre côté, un contrebas, il y a un château. _Son _château, il le sait, même s'il ne se souvient pas de l'histoire de ces murs de pierre – ou même de son histoire à lui. Son prénom flotte à la limite de sa conscience, de la même façon que le château, en face de lui, semble flotter dans les airs, enveloppé de brume, visible, mais juste vaguement. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose à faire, pense-t-il, et puisqu'il sait marcher, il y va. Ses pieds écrasent l'herbe verte avec un bruit satisfaisant. Il n'a plus peur du silence, maintenant, car d'autres bruits se sont levés ; le sifflement du vent, le murmure d'une rivière, le chant des oiseaux, les cris joyeux des enfants. _

_Il réfléchit. Quels enfants ? Il n'arrive pas à répondre à cette question, mais il sait qu'il y a eu des enfants, ici. Peut-être qu'il aura la réponse là-bas. Ses pas avalent la distance, et le château se rapproche, grand et imposant, mais il n'a pas peur. Au fond de lui, il sait que l'ennemi n'est pas dans ces murs. Il est dehors, derrière le ciel, sous le sol, caché par l'horizon ; pendant un fugace instant, il comprend qu'il est enfermé dans la prison de son esprit, mais cette pensée-là s'évanouit trop tôt._

_Il arrive sur un perron, et pousse la porte d'entrée, qui s'ouvre sur un hall familier, avec un grand escalier qui se sépare en deux. Lentement, il monte les marches, et arrive dans un couloir au plafond en arc et aux panneaux de bois vitrés. Une porte s'ouvre sur sa gauche, et une fillette d'une dizaine d'années, à la silhouette éthérée et aux traits flous, sort en riant, avant d'être rejointe par un garçon qui la suit en courant. Il ne parvient pas à distinguer leurs visages, il entend juste leurs rires, ainsi qu'une voix profonde qui lance : "On ne court pas dans les couloirs !". Il se tourne vers ce timbre chaud et familier, et son regard se pose sur une peau bleue et poilue, mais les traits sont flous, comme ceux des deux enfants, et même s'il pense connaître cette personne, même s'il en est certain, il ne se souvient pas de son prénom. (Mais peut-être qu'il ne faut pas trop lui en demander. Après tout, il ne souvient plus non plus de son _propre_ prénom.)_

_Il laisse le couloir derrière lui et erre dans les pièces, jusqu'à tomber sur un petit salon qui lui serre le cœur, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. La pièce est vide, mais éclairée par des lampes aux abat-jours beiges qui diffusent une lumière tamisée. Il s'approche encore, jusqu'à une petite table qui sépare deux fauteuils, sur laquelle un échiquier est posé, toutes les pièces en place. _

_Cette pièce semble bien plus réelle que le reste de la maison. L'ivoire des pièces reluit dans la faible lueur des lampes. Une odeur de whisky et d'aftershave flotte dans l'air. Il perçoit une mélodie lointaine, quelques accords de jazz et une mélodie envoûtante. _

_Brusquement, un souvenir jaillit dans son esprit, bien plus vif celui-là que les silhouettes transparentes croisées dans le couloir. Le souvenir d'un visage, de deux yeux bleus tantôt moqueurs, tantôt glacials, un sourire parfois chaleureux, parfois méprisant, des favoris roux, un début de barbe. _

_Et un nom qui le frappe de plein fouet, lui qui a oublié le sien : _Erik.

_Erik. Oui. C'est lui. Erik._

_Erik._

_Il ne lâchera plus jamais ce nom._

.

_Erik._

_Erik._

Erik se réveille en sursaut. Il regarde autour de lui, désorienté, mais la pièce est vide. Un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprend qu'il a dormi deux heures, et même si c'est la première fois qu'il s'autorise un peu de sommeil depuis la disparition de Charles, c'est tout de même deux heures de trop. Il se sent vaseux, mal à l'aise, et surtout, le rêve qu'il a fait, où il laissait à nouveau partir Charles avec ses ravisseurs pendant que celui-ci l'appelait à l'aide, semble encore résonner dans son cerveau.

Il n'y a plus de temps à perdre. Raven a dit qu'elle allait se renseigner pour savoir comment trouver Stryker, mais elle n'a pas dormi depuis aussi longtemps que lui, ce qui explique qu'Erik ne se mette pas en colère lorsqu'il la trouve affalée dans un fauteuil, dans le salon de leur planque, la bouche ouverte, en train de baver. Il hésite même à la réveiller, mais les minutes continuent à s'écouler et Erik refuse que Charles en passe une de trop aux mains de ses kidnappeurs.

Il la secoue doucement, mais dès que sa main bouge sur son épaule, elle se redresse en sursautant.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Charles ?

— Non, c'est moi, Raven. Il faut qu'on retrouve Stryker.

— Erik, dit-elle en posant son regard hébété sur lui. J'ai fait passer le mot autour de moi. Quelqu'un m'a dit qu'il aurait peut-être quelque chose pour moi. J'attends qu'il me rappelle.

— Quelque chose ? Quoi ?

— Il ne m'a pas dit. J'attends des précisions.

Erik hoche la tête. Puisqu'il faut attendre, autant en profiter pour se restaurer. Il décide d'aller à la cuisine pour un petit-déjeuner qui constituera sans doute la première chose qu'il aura mangée en trente heures, et il aperçoit Wolverine sur la terrasse, en train de fumer son cigare, comme toujours. Sans lui prêter attention, il sort quelques œufs et les prépare brouillés, et en profite pour se faire également un bon café, dont il aura certainement besoin si cette affaire s'éternise.

Quelque part dans la maison, le téléphone laisse entendre sa voix stridente. Cinq minutes plus tard, Raven débarque dans la cuisine.

— C'est bon. J'ai les infos.

— Alors ?

— Un ami m'a donné l'adresse d'un type dont le pouvoir est de détecter les mutants, apparemment.

Erik sent son cœur faire des bonds dans sa poitrine.

— Vraiment ? Il pourrait retrouver Charles ?

— Aucune idée, mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer.

— Alors allons-y.

Il avale d'un coup le reste de son café et toque à la vitre de la terrasse pour faire signe à Wolverine de venir.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils sont de nouveau dans la voiture, et roulent en direction du quartier où ils sont censés trouver le mutant en question, Caliban. Le voyage est terriblement silencieux, et Erik, qui regarde par la fenêtre pendant que Raven conduit, a l'impression d'entendre à nouveau les échos de Charles qui appelait son nom dans son rêve. Dire que rien de tout ça n'aurait eu lieu si Erik n'avait pas hésité une seconde de trop lorsqu'il a vu son ancien camarade se faire enlever…

D'un autre côté, lorsqu'il s'autoanalyse avec une logique froide, il se rend compte que même s'il avait le pouvoir de revenir en arrière pour changer ce moment du Temps, il est probable qu'il ferait à nouveau la même erreur. Parce qu'il faut souvent perdre quelque chose pour se rendre compte à quel point on y tient, et pour Erik, il a fallu qu'il voie Charles se faire enlever pour réaliser que toute la distance qu'il a passé des années à mettre entre eux n'a servi à rien. Pire, c'est comme si elle n'avait fait que renforcer son affection pour lui. Loin des yeux, loin du cœur ? Non, messieurs dames, pas chez votre brave Erik Lensherr.

(D'un autre côté, le fait qu'il aille l'espionner chaque semaine à la sortie de sa séance de psy aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.)

Encore maintenant, toutefois, il n'ose pas trop toucher à ce recoin de son esprit, là où sont installés les sentiments qu'il ressent pour Charles. Ils sont dans un placard, étiquetés "amitié", mais Erik sait qu'il n'en faudrait pas trop pour que le placard, tel la boîte de Pandore, laisse échapper des choses qui feraient mieux de rester sous clé.

Pour l'instant, l'important, c'est de se concentrer sur sa mission. Retrouver Charles. Et ce qu'il fera une fois qu'il l'aura retrouvé, ça… il y songera à ce moment-là.

— Des nouvelles de Hank ? demande-t-il à Raven pour se distraire de ses pensées dangereuses.

— Rien de neuf de son côté non plus. Je lui ai proposé de se joindre à nous, mais il refuse toujours.

Erik réprime un soupir de soulagement. Il a suffisamment de mal à se contrôler, en l'état – si la Bestiole débarque, il n'est pas certain d'éviter la troisième guerre mondiale.

Raven se gare dans une rue qui n'a absolument rien de particulier, et relit l'adresse qu'elle a gribouillée sur un morceau de papier, avant de relever la tête.

— C'est ici, dit-elle.

Elle descend de la voiture, et Wolverine la suit. Erik est en train de tirer la poignée de la portière pour les rejoindre, lorsque l'écho résonne à nouveau dans son cerveau.

_Erik…_

Il manque de sursauter. Cette fois, la voix semblait si proche, presque comme si elle était derrière lui… Nerveux, il se retourne, mais bien évidemment, il n'y a personne sur la banquette arrière.

_Charles ?_ lance-t-il mentalement au hasard. Mais seul le silence lui répond, et Erik secoue la tête. Il commence vraiment à devenir fou. Puis il sursaute lorsque Raven toque à sa vitre.

— Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? dit-elle d'une voix qui lui arrive étouffée par le verre.

Erik sort. Il est vraiment temps d'en finir avec toute cette histoire.

Une fois dehors, il observe la rue. C'est un quartier qui semble résidentiel ; des petits escaliers de quelques marches mènent aux maisons toutes collées les unes aux autres. Raven prend les commandes, et s'engouffre dans un escalier, entre deux maisons, qui cette fois descend vers un sous-sol. En bas, une grille les arrête, et derrière la grille, quelqu'un les regarde d'un air inexpressif. La peau de Raven ondule sur son corps, et c'est sous son apparence bleue qu'elle dit :

— On voudrait voir Caliban. Il nous attend.

L'homme, un videur, apparemment, les observe tous les trois avec attention, sans rien dire. Puis un buzzeur retentit, et la porte s'ouvre.

Caliban, leur sauveur potentiel, est installé derrière un bureau, dans une pièce aux murs de pierre, avec quelques tables et chaises installées par-ci par-là. Lorsqu'il les voit, il lâche un grand sourire.

— Ah, Mystique. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

Le mutant est chauve, et n'a ni sourcils ni cils, ce qui est terriblement perturbant. Mais Erik, tout en restant sur ses gardes, ne se départit pas de son calme, même quand Caliban s'adresse à lui.

— Et Magneto. Un vrai plaisir de te rencontrer enfin. Et toi, demande-t-il à Wolverine, qui es-tu ?

— Un simple passant, crache Wolverine.

— Tu devrais te montrer plus aimable avec Caliban, répond celui-ci. On ne sait jamais, peut-être que tu auras besoin de lui un jour. Que puis-je faire pour vous, mes amis ?

— On est à la recherche de quelqu'un, répond Raven.

— Aucune information n'est gratuite, dit Caliban.

— L'argent n'est pas un problème, grogna Erik, dont la patience s'épuise de plus en plus. On veut juste le retrouver. Charles Xavier. Déjà entendu parler de lui ?

— Charles Xavier ! s'exclame Caliban, dont le regard s'éclaire. Bien sûr que Caliban a déjà entendu parler de lui. Oui, c'est vrai… Il a été enlevé, c'est ça ?

— Comment tu le sais ? demande Erik, irrité.

— Caliban sait beaucoup de choses. Il peut essayer de pister Charles pour vous. Mais son pouvoir a une limite, bien entendu. Si Charles se trouve en dehors de cette limite, il ne pourra rien faire.

— Essaie quand même, grommelle Raven (et Erik est ravi de voir qu'il n'est pas le seul à qui le mutant tape sur les nerfs).

Sur ces mots, elle lâche une liasse de billets froissés sur le bureau. Caliban s'assoit sur une chaise et ferme les yeux. Raven et Erik échangent un regard, mais ils ne prononcent pas un mot et attendent. Finalement, au bout d'une petite minute, Caliban rouvre les yeux. Il se relève, ramasse l'argent, le plie pour en faire un petit rouleau et le tend à nouveau à Raven.

— Caliban n'a pas réussi à trouver Charles Xavier. Comme il est honnête et qu'il vous aime bien, il vous rend l'argent.

Quoi ? C'est tout ? Erik ouvre la bouche pour protester, lorsque…

_Erik !_

Cette fois, ce n'est plus un écho d'un rêve vieux de quelques heures ; c'est un cri, un cri qui résonne directement dans son esprit, si fort qu'il se prend le crâne à deux mains.

— Ah ! grogne-t-il.

— Erik ?! s'exclame aussitôt Raven. Ça va ?

Erik, la tête toujours penchée vers l'avant, cligne des yeux. Cette fois, il n'y a pas à s'y tromper. Charles l'appelle, où qu'il soit.

_Charles ?! Où es-tu ?_

Mais rien ne lui répond, à part un faible écho de son nom. Erik frissonne.

— C'est Charles… Il projette sa voix dans mon cerveau.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

— Rien, juste mon prénom…

Erik relève les yeux vers Caliban, qui le regarde d'un air indéchiffrable.

— Tu ne l'as pas trouvé ?

— Non. Le pouvoir de Caliban s'étend sur un rayon de quarante kilomètres. Charles Xavier n'est pas dans ce rayon.

— Mais s'il est capable de projeter son esprit pour qu'il se connecte au mien… il doit forcément être à moins de quarante kilomètres d'ici !

— Pas forcément, dit Raven. Charles est très puissant. Je ne sais pas jusqu'où il peut envoyer ses pensées, mais à mon avis, assez loin. Et si jamais ils l'ont connecté à une sorte de Cerebro…

_Erik !_

Le cri lui traverse l'esprit, et Erik grogne. C'est comme si Charles se trouvait à côté de lui. L'imaginer connecté à une sorte de Cerebro est loin d'être improbable, et ça n'augure rien de bon.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est, un Cerebro ? demande Wolverine, les sourcils froncés.

— Une machine qui permet d'amplifier les ondes télépathiques de Charles, répond Raven. Avec ça, il peut localiser les autres mutants partout dans le monde.

— Et avec un autre télépathe, ça marche pas ?

Erik lâche un geste d'agacement.

— Aucun autre télépathe n'est capable d'utiliser Cerebro ! Aucun n'est assez puissant pour ça.

— Caliban n'est pas d'accord, intervient le mutant. Et il va vous donner cette information gratuitement : il y a un mutant télépathe, dans un rayon de quarante kilomètres, qui possède une puissance suffisante pour vous donner ce dont vous avez besoin.

— Un mutant télépathe ? répète Raven.

— Avec une puissance suffisante ? ajoute Erik, dubitatif.

— C'est votre seul espoir, répond Caliban.

Il se met à fouiller dans son bureau, et en sort un stylo et un bout de papier, sur lequel il griffonne une adresse ; puis il la tend à Raven.

Celle-ci la lit, puis fronce les sourcils.

— Cette adresse me dit quelque chose.

Elle tend le papier à Erik, qui le déchiffre à son tour.

Et là.

La lumière se fait dans son cerveau.

Et il se sent tellement, tellement, tellement idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Il soupire.

— C'est l'adresse d'Emma.

.

_Il crie. Il crie le nom d'Erik, encore et encore, et puis il le crie, plus le nom prend de la signification. Il s'accompagne d'images, de paroles et de mouvements qui sont, il le comprend au bout d'un moment, des souvenirs. _

_"Je croyais que j'étais seul !" "Tu n'es pas seul, Erik."_

_L'eau glacée contre sa peau, la colère d'Erik dans son esprit._

_"Qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi ?" "Tout."_

_L'odeur d'une nuit pluvieuse, le bruit des pas sur le béton humide._

_"C'est Charles et moi qui trouvons les mutants. Pas de mecs en costards."_

_Oh. Charles – oui, c'est son nom. Charles. Comment a-t-il pu oublier ça ? Mais à présent, de la bouche d'Erik, le nom sort plus clair que jamais._

_"C'est un souvenir magnifique, Erik. Merci." "Je ne savais pas que j'avais encore ça."_

_La douce lumière d'une menora qui se reflète sur le visage d'une mère aimante. La paix et le bonheur dans le cœur d'Erik. _

_"Je te veux à mes côtés. On est frères, toi et moi."_

_Le sable qui lui irrite la joue, la douleur qui irradie dans son dos. La chaleur de la main d'Erik contre son cou. _

_Puis le départ d'Erik. Non. Il ne veut pas se rappeler de ça. Rien n'a plus jamais été pareil ensuite. _

_Brusquement, comme si un voile se soulevait, il se souvient du reste. Moira, Hank, Raven. Tout lui revient d'un coup. Il a effacé la mémoire de Moira. Il s'est refermé sur lui-même. Il a laissé Hank prendre la direction de l'école pendant qu'il passait ses journées à boire à l'étage. Hank l'a obligé à consulter un psychiatre, et c'est après une de ces séances que des hommes inconnus ont débarqué pour l'obliger à monter dans une voiture, et c'est là que l'horreur a commencé. Les coups, les décharges, contre lesquels il ne pouvait rien faire à cause du casque qui emprisonnait son esprit. Puis la drogue, et le silence entrecoupé d'autres décharges. _

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui font ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent obtenir de sa part ? _

Erik ! Erik !

_Tant qu'il est endormi, il ne pourra jamais se sortir de là. Mais ses souvenirs lui reviennent, et sa conscience s'éclaircit à chaque instant (même si le temps est un concept qui reste très flou dans sa tête). Il faut qu'il se réveille._

_Et une fois réveillé, que fera-t-il ? En admettant qu'il retrouve les pleines capacités de son pouvoir, comment pourra-t-il sortir de cet endroit, quel qu'il soit, sans l'usage de ses jambes ? Non. _

_Il mourra ici, sans doute._

_Il mourra ici, sans même avoir revu Erik une dernière fois._

Erik !

_Non. Il faut qu'il l'appelle. Il faut que ses pensées atteignent Erik. _

_"Je crois que pour bien se concentrer, il faut trouver le point entre la fureur et la sérénité."_

_Ce sont ses propres mots. Entre la fureur et la sérénité._

_Alors il se concentre. La fureur de son enlèvement. La triste réalité de sa vie après le départ d'Erik. La satisfaction de l'avoir aidé à maîtriser ses pouvoirs. La beauté de leur petite équipe, avant que chacun parte de son côté._

_Ses pensées penchent plutôt vers le négatif. La vie de Charles n'a pas été souvent empreinte de joie, ces dernières années. Alors il s'efforce de visualiser ce qu'il a de plus beau en stock. Les yeux d'Erik. Ses sourires en coin malicieux. Ses émotions sincères. La fierté qu'il a ressentie quand il l'a vu soulever ce sous-marin. La beauté de son cœur, sous la douleur et la colère._

_Bon sang. Charles aurait tellement souhaité comprendre qu'il l'aimait avant qu'il ne parte loin de lui. Mais comme disait l'adage, il faut souvent perdre quelque chose pour se rendre compte à quel point on y tient. _

_Les yeux d'Erik. Il s'y accroche._

Erik. J'ai besoin d'aide. Erik. Aide-moi.

_Il sent ses pensées partir au loin. Au moins, ils lui ont enlevé le casque, il le sent. Ils se sont sans doute dit qu'il n'en avait pas besoin tant qu'il était drogué. C'est sa chance. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il aura avant qu'une nouvelle drogue ne le replonge dans le néant. Alors il continue, comme une litanie._

_Erik. Aide-moi. Erik !_

.

_Erik. Aide-moi. Erik ! _

Erik se prend la tête à deux mains dans la voiture.

_Charles ! Charles ?! Où es-tu ? Réponds-moi !_

Mais si les pensées de Charles lui parviennent, rien ne passe de l'autre côté, car les questions d'Erik restent sans réponse, et la voix devient si forte dans son crâne qu'elle lui donne envie de hurler.

_Erik !_

— Erik, ça va ? s'inquiète Raven, au volant de la voiture.

— Charles, parvient difficilement à prononcer Erik. Il n'arrête pas d'appeler mon nom.

— Demande-lui où il est !

Erik a peu de patience, en général ; mais il en a encore moins quand son prénom est répété à l'infini dans sa tête, décliné sur tous les accents de douleur, par l'homme qu'il aime.

Oups. Ça lui a échappé. Il est tellement ébranlé qu'il n'arrive même plus à se cacher à lui-même la véritable nature de ses sentiments.

Alors, forcément, il répond à Raven sur ton qui ferait geler l'Enfer.

— Tu crois que j'ai pas essayé ? Il ne répond pas ! Il ne fait que répéter mon prénom tout le temps. Il projette, mais il ne reçoit rien. Il ne m'entend pas !

Raven contracte la mâchoire, mais choisit de ne pas répondre. Elle se dit probablement qu'il vaut mieux éviter de jeter de l'huile sur le feu, et elle a bien raison. Erik a déjà une sacrée migraine, et il n'ose pas imaginer ce que ça sera dans quelques heures si Charles continue à le marteler d'ondes télépathiques unilatérales.

Si seulement il pouvait lui répondre ! Erik, de toute façon, n'est pas du genre à abandonner.

_Charles,_ projette-t-il. _Tu m'entends ?! Charles ?!_

_Erik ! Aide-moi !_

Erik a déjà connu son lot de blessures, qu'elles soient physiques ou mentales. Il a subi la torture aux mains de Sebastian Shaw, il a vu sa mère se faire tuer devant lui, il a vécu une vie de douleur et de misère. Mais il n'y a rien de comparable à entendre le cri de souffrance de celui qu'il aime le plus au monde et sentir la panique et la peur dans sa voix mentale.

Le plus gros de la route vers l'appartement d'Emma se passe de la même manière, avec Raven qui conduit en silence, Wolverine qui regarde sans le voir le paysage qui défile, Erik qui tient sa tête entre ses mains et Charles qui crie.

Puis, il y a une nouveauté.

_Erik ! J'ai besoin d'aide. Il faut que tu me trouves._

_Charles ! _lance Erik. _Je suis à ta recherche. Dis-moi où tu es !_

Il s'attend à entendre les mêmes cris sans réponse, mais cette fois, la voix prend une nouvelle intonation.

_Erik ? Tu m'entends ? Tu es là ?_

_Charles ! Je t'entends, oui !_

_Erik ? J'ai l'impression d'entendre ta voix… Tu m'entends ?_

Erik agrippe le bras de Raven, l'obligeant à faire une embardée sur le côté ; elle manque de peu de renverser un passant, qui hurle des imprécations après son passage.

— Erik ?! Ça va pas la tête ? J'ai failli tuer ce type !

— Je crois que Charles entend ma voix. Je crois.

— Quoi ?! s'exclame Raven.

_Charles ?! Où es-tu ?_

_Erik ? Je ne sais pas où je suis… Ils m'ont drogué…_

— Ils l'ont drogué ! répète Erik.

Wolverine se redresse sur le siège arrière et Raven a un mal fou à garder les yeux sur la route.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il dit d'autre ?! presse-t-elle.

— Je ne sais pas… Il ne m'entend pas bien, je crois.

_Charles ! On est à ta recherche, Raven et moi. On va te retrouver, je te le promets !_

_Erik… Raven ? _

_Oui ! Raven et moi, on vient te chercher ! On va te trouver !_

_Merci, Erik…_

En cet instant, le soulagement de savoir que Charles est là, de l'autre côté, qu'il _sait_ qu'ils font tout pour le retrouver, est si puissant, si dévastateur, qu'il a envie d'éclater en sanglots. Ses yeux piquent, et c'est uniquement parce qu'il a un public qu'il serre les dents pour réprimer ses larmes.

Il faut qu'ils le retrouvent, bordel.

Finalement, le silence se fait dans sa tête, à part quelques "_Erik ?"_ de temps en temps auxquels Erik répond invariablement "_Je suis là, Charles, je suis à ta recherche"_, et ils arrivent enfin devant l'appartement d'Emma.

Bien entendu, Erik a toujours su qu'Emma était une télépathe douée. Puisqu'elle était le bras droit de Sebastian Shaw, ce n'était pas un calcul trop difficile à faire. Mais qu'elle soit douée au point d'être capable de maîtriser Cerebro, un outil qui donne parfois du fil à retordre même à Charles, c'est autre chose. Caliban, pourtant, était intraitable. "C'est l'une des télépathes les plus puissantes au monde. Elle sera en mesure de vous aider."

Erik prie le Dieu des mutants que ce soit bien le cas, parce que si cette piste capote, comme les autres, il ne saura plus comment faire.

Lorsqu'Emma leur ouvre, elle a l'air surprise de les revoir si vite, et en compagnie d'un nouveau camarade.

— Erik ? Tu as des nouvelles de Charles ?

— Pas vraiment, mais on nous a dit que tu étais la seule à pouvoir nous aider, Emma.

Sa stupéfaction s'intensifie, et elle répond :

— Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? Je t'ai promis mon aide, Erik, mais je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'arrive pas à trouver Charles avec mes ondes télépathiques.

— Oui, parce qu'elles ne portent pas assez loin. Mais si jamais il y avait un moyen d'allonger leur portée ?

Emma le regarde sans comprendre, et Raven intervient pour lui expliquer le fonctionnement de Cerebro, tandis qu'Erik se maudit de ne pas avoir eu la présence d'esprit de se poser la question quand ils sont venus lui rendre visite la première fois. Derrière Emma, Azazel les observe en silence.

_Erik ?_

_Oui, Charles. Je suis à ta recherche. Emma va utiliser Cerebro._

_Personne ne peut utiliser Cerebro, _répond Charles aussitôt. La réponse d'Erik doit être passée avec une clarté inhabituelle. Peut-être que l'effet des drogues commence à s'estomper.

_Emma peut, apparemment. On va faire le test. _

_Faites attention, Erik._

_Charles ? Est-ce que tu sais où ils te retiennent ? Qu'est-ce que tu peux nous dire de ta situation ?_

_Je suis dans un fauteuil de dentiste, enchaîné par les mains et les pieds. Ils m'observent derrière une vitre ; du moins, c'était ce qu'ils faisaient avant de me droguer. Maintenant, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font. Mais j'ai peur de ne pas avoir très longtemps avant qu'ils m'infligent une nouvelle dose. _

_Tu peux me dire quelque chose sur la localisation ?_

_Non. Je ne sais pas où on est. Mais je peux te montrer à quoi ça ressemble._

Aussitôt, des images envahissent le cerveau d'Erik : un complexe qui ressemble, tout bien considéré, à celui de la CIA dans lequel ils s'entraînaient. Des couloirs, des escaliers, d'autres couloirs, menant à une pièce, un fauteuil de dentiste, un miroir sans tain.

Erik se voit à la place de Charles, les mains et les chevilles attachées. Il se voit être passé à tabac, il se voit subir des décharges électriques, il s'entend leur hurler d'arrêter, en vain.

Mais il hurle pour de vrai.

— Erik ?!

— Erik, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sans savoir comment c'est arrivé, il s'est accroupi par terre, et lorsque les images de Charles se retirent, la douleur reste imprimée dans les méandres de sa cervelle, comme un marquage au fer rouge. Il hoquette, et cette fois, il ne peut rien faire pour empêcher les larmes de couler sur ses joues.

_Désolé, Erik. Je ne voulais pas t'en montrer autant, mais je ne contrôle pas trop ce que je fais._

_JE VAIS LES TUER ! _rugit Erik, à la fois mentalement et, il le découvre dans la seconde qui suit, vocalement.

— Les tuer ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Erik ?!

Raven le prend par les épaules et le relève avant de le secouer comme un prunier. Elle a l'air paniquée.

_Ne lui dis rien, Erik. Il vaut mieux qu'elle ne sache pas._

Il a raison. Personne ne mérite de voir ça, de savoir ça.

— Rien, dit-il en essuyant ses joues. Il faut qu'on retrouve ces sacs à merde, et vite. Je ne laisserai pas Charles passer une heure de plus avec eux.

Emma le regarde d'un air de commisération, et Erik comprend que c'est parce qu'elle voit elle-même dans son cerveau ce qu'il vient de voir.

— Allons-y, alors, dit-elle.

.

Erik, pour être honnête, redoute un peu la réaction de Hank lorsqu'il les verra débarquer à l'école à cinq (Azazel s'est joint à eux, au cas où il pourrait les emmener directement là-bas), mais il ne compte pas se contenter d'un simple "non". Il espère que Raven pourra influencer sa décision, et sinon, eh bien, il lui enverra un coup de poing bien senti et il forcera le passage. Bordel.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvre, Hank paraît stupéfait.

— Raven ? Erik ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Il glisse sur Emma et Azazel un regard aussi méfiant que celui qu'il adresse à Erik, mais il a confiance en Raven ; elle prend la parole.

— On a peut-être trouvé un moyen de sauver Charles, dit-elle. Mais on a besoin de Cerebro. Laisse-nous entrer, s'il te plaît.

Hank paraît ébahi, mais lorsqu'elle lui explique tout depuis le début, il ne fait pas de difficultés et ouvre grand la porte – et pour la première fois, Erik estime le gars.

— Je suis content que vous soyez là, avoue-t-il en les conduisant vers Cerebro. Je n'arrive à rien, tout seul. J'aurais dû t'écouter, Raven.

Au moins, il admet sa connerie. C'est plus que certains.

— On est là, maintenant, dit-elle fermement.

Lorsque la porte qui mène au Cerebro que Charles a fait construire dans sa maison apparaît au bout du couloir, Erik est pris de panique. Il faut l'œil de Charles pour l'ouvrir.

Il a complètement oublié le fait que Raven peut se transformer en n'importe qui ; c'est extrêmement bizarre de voir la tête de Charles apparaître sur son corps bleu, mais au moins, ça fonctionne. La porte s'ouvre, et le passage qui mène au drôle de casque plein de fils apparaît.

Raven en tête, ils avancent jusqu'au centre de la boule, et lorsqu'Emma s'assoit sur le siège, Erik a un petit pincement au cœur. Charles devrait être là, à sa place. Raven soulève le casque et le pose sur la tête d'Emma, qui semble garder son calme, tandis que Hank procède aux réglages.

— Cerebro demande une grande puissance, mais aussi une grande stabilité, prévient-il. Si jamais tu sens que ça ne va pas, si tu te sens dépassée, enlève-le casque tout de suite. Tu risques d'être blessée si tu perds le contrôle.

— Ça ira, affirme Emma avec une telle conviction qu'Erik ne peut que la croire.

Pour Charles, c'était toujours compliqué d'utiliser Cerebro. Il fallait qu'il soit en paix avec lui-même, en totale adéquation avec son pouvoir pour ne pas se laisser submerger ; mais Charles est quelqu'un de sensible, aux émotions très vives, empathique à l'extrême.

Emma Frost, elle, porte bien son nom. Calme au point de paraître glaciale, elle a tout le contrôle de ses émotions, et lorsque l'appareil s'allume et que des milliers de points lumineux bleus et rouges apparaissent devant eux, elle ne lâche même pas d'exclamation de stupeur, comme le reste d'entre eux. Elle fixe l'air droit devant elle, concentrée sur sa tâche, et Erik prend toute la mesure de son pouvoir pour la première fois.

— Je dois trouver Charles, murmure-t-elle.

Elle navigue entre les visages inconnus, passe de l'un à l'autre, inlassablement, jusqu'à tomber sur une silhouette qu'Erik reconnaît comme s'il l'avait faite.

— Là ! s'exclame-t-il.

Emma se concentre sur la Charles, endormi dans son fauteuil de dentiste, comme il l'a décrit à Erik qui, en voyant les bleus qu'il a sur la joue et la mâchoire, et le filet de sang qui coule de son arcade sourcilière, ressent brutalement l'envie dévorante de tout détruire sur son passage.

_Charles ? Tu m'entends ?_

Aucune réponse ne lui parvient, cette fois, mais les yeux de Charles papillonnent derrière ses paupières fermées. Erik se demande s'ils lui ont donné une nouvelle dose.

— Il est dans le Maryland, dit Emma en se relevant. Du côté de Baltimore.

Elle se tourne vers Azazel et ajoute :

— Tu peux nous transporter là-bas ?

— Il faut que je sache à quoi ressemble leur base.

— Charles l'a montré à Erik, et je l'ai lu dans sa tête. Si je te le montre à mon tour, ça ira ?

Celui hoche la tête, puis demande :

— On a un plan, ou on se contente de foncer dans le tas ?

Tout le monde prend quelques secondes pour se jauger mutuellement : un manipulateur de métal, une télépathe, un type qui se téléporte, un autre qui sort des griffes de métal de ses poings, un troisième qui se transforme en monstre sanguinaire, et une fille à la souplesse de chat, spécialisée au corps-à-corps, qui peut prendre l'apparence de qui elle veut.

— On fonce dans le tas, répondent-ils tous à l'unisson.

Erik hoche la tête, et tout le monde tend les bras pour former un cercle parfait. À la gauche d'Erik, la main agrippée à la sienne, il y a Hank, qui lui jette un regard étrange.

— Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour lui ? Tu l'as abandonné.

— Justement, répond Erik à voix basse. Je l'ai abandonné, et je le regrette. Plus jamais.

Il s'attend à recevoir ses quatre vérités de la part de Hank (même si le moment n'est pas forcément bien choisi), mais Hank hoche simplement la tête, à sa grande surprise.

— Tant mieux, marmonne-t-il.

Erik n'a pas le temps de lui demander ce que ça veut dire ; ils sont projetés dans un autre endroit par le pouvoir d'Azazel, avec un "pop" sonore.

Lorsqu'ils réapparaissent, ils sont devant la base qu'Erik a vue dans les pensées de Charles. L'endroit a l'air paisible comme ça, dans la lumière du soleil déjà déclinant, mais Erik sait toute l'horreur qui se cache à l'intérieur, et il se jette vers l'avant sans un instant d'hésitation. Toute la troupe le suit.

Erik est tout à fait prêt à tuer tous les gardes qui se mettront sur leur chemin, mais c'est sans compter Emma qui endort d'un regard les assaillants, non sans lire dans leur esprit auparavant.

— Charles est retenu dans une salle au fond du bâtiment principal, dit-elle. Il y a trois personnes dans la pièce, derrière le miroir sans tain, dont le type en uniforme que tu m'as décrit, Erik.

— Stryker ! s'exclame Wolverine. Il est à moi !

Il s'élance sans attendre, griffant à tout va, et tout le monde peine à le rattraper. Erik sent l'adrénaline courir dans ses veines à l'idée qu'il va enfin arracher ces chaînes immondes qui retiennent Charles à ce fauteuil de dentiste.

Et ensuite… Ensuite…

Il s'empêche d'y penser. _Une chose à la fois._

Le trajet est facile jusqu'à la salle du fond ; même s'ils ne sont que six contre une armée entraînée, ça reste une armée humaine, et ils sont six mutants. Les humains ne font pas le poids contre leurs pouvoirs.

Erik et Wolverine sont les deux premiers à atteindre la salle derrière le miroir sans tain, pendant que les autres affrontent le reste de l'armée. À l'inverse de ce qu'a annoncé Emma, il n'y a plus que deux hommes ; le militaire, Stryker, s'est éclipsé par une deuxième porte. Wolverine laisse échapper un rugissement de rage, et Erik lui lance :

— Rattrape-le ! Je m'occupe d'eux.

Aussitôt, Wolverine disparaît par la porte, et Erik se sert du métal qu'il trouve dans la pièce pour clouer immédiatement au mur les deux hommes. Il reconnaît l'un d'eux, habillé en costume ; c'est celui qui était avec Stryker lorsqu'ils ont enlevé Charles. Probablement son bras droit.

— Qu'est-ce que vous lui faisiez ?! s'exclame-t-il, ivre de rage. Des expérimentations ?!

Au début, les hommes secouent la tête, mais lorsqu'Erik, avec son pouvoir, approche de leurs yeux des débris de métal pointus comme des pics à glace, aussitôt, ils prennent une expression horrifiée et leurs langues se délient.

— Recherches… pouvoir de télépathe…

— Construire une machine qui contiendrait les pouvoirs de tous les mutants du monde…

— Besoin de Xavier pour les trouver…

— Programme Sentinelle… Pour protéger les humains et détruire les mutants…

Erik jette un regard vers Charles, de l'autre côté de la glace. Il a ouvert les yeux et promène dans la pièce un regard vitreux. Erik a terriblement envie de tuer ces hommes, là, qui l'ont si abominablement torturé, mais il sait que c'est ce qui l'a éloigné de Charles à la base, et il est prêt à tout pour qu'ils ne soient plus séparés. Même à calmer ses pulsions meurtrières envers ceux qui lui ont fait tant de mal. (Et pourtant, Dieu sait qu'il a envie de les étriper !)

Alors, par respect pour lui, il baisse les pics de métal, et se contente d'assommer les deux hommes avec une machine dont il ne connaît pas l'utilité, mais qui ne doit probablement servir à rien de bon, de toute façon.

Puis il abandonne les deux types évanouis à leur sort, et se précipite dans la salle de torture.

— Charles ! Charles, tu m'entends ?!

D'une simple pichenette mentale, il enlève les chaînes qui retiennent les poignets et les chevilles de Charles, et s'agenouille à ses côtés pour glisser la main sur sa joue brûlante. C'est la première fois qu'il le voit d'aussi près depuis, oh, au moins une éternité, mais il n'a pas oublié le bleu incroyable de ses yeux ; tout de même, ça lui fait un choc de pouvoir plonger son regard dans le sien comme avant, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux.

Charles n'a pas eu de nouvelle dose de narcotiques, comme il le croyait quand la liaison télépathique a été coupée. Au contraire, il était probablement en train de se réveiller, car il arrive à fixer son regard vaseux sur Erik, et au coin de ses lèvres rouges, un sourire apparaît.

— Erik…

Ça fait des années qu'il voit, dans ses rêves, Charles sourire de cette façon en prononçant son prénom ; mais dans la réalité, ça n'est plus arrivé depuis une éternité ou deux. Et Erik, cette fois, ne peut plus se le cacher à lui-même : il aime Charles, de tout son cœur, et quoi qu'il ait pu croire auparavant, Charles est et sera toujours sa priorité numéro un. Avant ses frères et sœurs mutants. Avant la cause. Avant tout le reste.

Incapable de s'en empêcher, il se penche et pose doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes, et les yeux de Charles sont fascinants, c'est comme si c'était lui, Erik, le télépathe, les sentiments qu'il y lit dedans sont tellement clairs et honnêtes, tellement poignants, jusqu'aux petites larmes qui apparaissent au bord et rendent flou le contour de ses incroyables iris.

Il essaie de balbutier quelque chose, mais les mots qui sortent de sa jolie bouche ne ressemblent à rien, alors Erik pose un doigt dessus et murmure :

— Chuuut… Repose-toi, Charles. Je te ramène en sécurité, d'accord ?

Charles hoche la tête et referme les yeux, visiblement épuisé. Erik le prend dans ses bras, cale sa tête sur son épaule, et Charles glisse ses bras autour de son cou, presque inconsciemment. Erik suppose qu'il n'a qu'une seule envie : quitter cet horrible endroit – et il doit dire qu'il est bien d'accord.

Il est temps de rentrer à la maison.

.

Lorsque Charles se réveille, il met un moment à comprendre où il est et ce qui s'est passé. Il est allongé quelque part. Le plafond semble familier : il est probablement dans sa chambre, au manoir.

Il faut qu'il rassemble ses souvenirs : d'abord, la séance de psy, puis la voiture qui l'a enlevé, puis le passage à tabac, puis les narcotiques, puis le néant, et ses souvenirs qui lui sont revenus petit à petit à travers le brouillard du sommeil, et Erik.

Erik, qui a entendu ses appels, qui est venu le sauver.

Avec difficulté, il tourne la tête vers la droite, où il sent un poids contre son corps. Erik est là, à moitié assis sur une chaise, à moitié affalé sur le lit de Charles, le visage enfoui dans le creux de son coude, et son autre main enroulée autour de celle de Charles. Il ronfle légèrement, et Charles profite de cet instant de calme pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses émotions bouillonnantes. Tout n'est pas clair dans sa tête, mais il lui a semblé sentir les lèvres d'Erik contre les siennes. À moins que ce ne soit que dans son rêve ?

Mais le voilà réveillé, maintenant, et Erik est toujours là. Il ne l'a pas vu de si près depuis tellement d'années. Il ne se rappelle même pas de la dernière fois qu'il a senti la chaleur de cette main. Pendant un moment, il hésite entre l'immense félicité et une horrible anxiété, car quand Erik sera réveillé, il fera ce qu'il fait toujours : il s'en ira et l'abandonnera. Et après ce qu'il a vécu, Charles n'est pas sûr d'avoir la force de supporter le départ d'Erik une nouvelle fois.

Et s'il faisait semblant de rester endormi pour toujours ? Peut-être qu'Erik ne lâcherait pas sa main…

Non – conneries. Erik finira par s'en aller, quoi qu'il fasse. Autant se jeter à l'eau dès maintenant.

Il prend une profonde inspiration, et déloge doucement sa main de celle d'Erik. Comme prévu, celui-ci se met à bouger, à grogner ; puis un instant d'immobilité… et il relève la tête d'un coup, à faire bondir Charles de surprise.

— Charles ! s'exclame-t-il. Tu es réveillé !

— Oui. Merci, Erik. Merci d'être venu à mon aide.

Il attend sans cesse le moment où la distance d'Erik lui tombera dessus comme un parpaing sur le coin de la figure, mais Erik (qui a l'air rayonnant), prend ses deux mains dans les siennes, et s'exclame :

— Évidemment que je suis venu !

Puis, quelque chose semble lui traverse l'esprit (du regret, lit Charles), et il baisse la tête, honteux.

— C'est vrai que je ne t'ai jamais donné de raisons de croire que je le ferais… Charles, je suis désolé.

Tiens. Ça, c'est inattendu. Charles fixe Erik, surpris, et celui-ci continue :

— Je sais qu'on a eu nos divergences, toi et moi, et… je me disais qu'on était incompatibles, pas dans nos caractères, mais dans nos façons de penser.

Il lui serre les mains encore plus fort, et ajoute.

— Mais la façon de penser… on peut essayer de la changer. Je suis désolé, Charles. Je regrette de t'avoir abandonné sur la plage. Il ne s'est pas passé un jour sans que je regrette.

Et là, lorsqu'il voit les images de son sauvetage dans les souvenirs d'Erik, par ses yeux, Charles comprend que le baiser n'était pas un fantasme né de son cerveau drogué.

— Tu… Tu m'as…

Le regard d'Erik suffit à lui couper la parole ; et lorsque Charles lit dans son cerveau ce qu'il compte faire, il se garde bien d'intervenir. Erik se penche vers lui et l'embrasse à nouveau, et Charles a l'impression que sa poitrine va exploser et que son cœur va s'envoler dans la pièce, et il n'ose pas croire que ça puisse être vrai.

Il se recule légèrement.

— Erik… Qu'est-ce que…

— Je t'aime, Charles. Je suis stupide de ne pas m'en être rendu compte plus tôt. Ou plutôt, de ne pas l'avoir _accepté_ plus tôt. Je t'aime.

— Erik…

Il a envie de lui dire qu'il l'aime aussi, parce que c'est _vrai,_ bon sang, ça fait des années que Hank essaie de le ramasser à la petite cuillère parce que le départ d'Erik l'a complètement détruit et qu'il ne parvient pas à recoller les morceaux en son absence – _mais, _Erik était parti pour une bonne raison.

— La cause… Les mutants…

Erik soupire et passe sa main sur la joue de Charles, avec une affection et une tendresse que celui-ci n'a jamais vue dans son regard, jamais expérimentée au bout de ses doigts. Il en reste sans voix.

— Je sais, dit Erik. Tant pis. S'il faut choisir entre toi et la cause, je te choisis, toi.

Charles a une boule de la taille d'une pastèque dans la gorge. Est-ce qu'il a bien entendu ? _Je te choisis, toi._

Pour confirmation, il jette un coup d'œil dans le cerveau d'Erik, et ce qu'il y lit, là-dedans, c'est un amour si passionné, si débordant, si douloureux, qu'il comprend que tout comme lui, Erik préférerait faire un aller-retour à travers l'Enfer que de vivre ça une deuxième fois.

Alors, pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semble être des semaines, des mois, non – des années, il s'autorise enfin un sourire.

— Moi aussi, Erik. Je t'aime. Moi aussi, je te choisis.

Erik n'est pas télépathe, sinon il n'afficherait pas cette expression de joie mêlée d'incrédulité, comme s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Charles le pardonne alors que lui-même en est incapable.

C'est facile, pourtant, se dit-il lorsqu'il l'embrasse à nouveau, exalté. Quoi qu'il arrive, quelles que soient les difficultés qu'ils auront à affronter par la suite (et elles risquent d'être nombreuses, il le sait d'avance, mais il aime le challenge), Charles ne veut plus passer sa vie loin de lui.

C'est aussi simple que ça.

**FIN**


End file.
